


Raven commison

by supportvelkoz



Category: commision - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportvelkoz/pseuds/supportvelkoz





	Raven commison

"I live in a constant state of fear and misery  
Do you miss me anymore?  
And I don't even notice  
When it hurts anymore  
Anymore  
Anymore  
Anym-"

'-ray.'

Glass clinking on the glass table, melting ice cubes swirl in opaque golden whiskey, cold. City lights New York blinding, sad songs playing 2 A.M no sleep. 

Raymond pursed his lips as he sat in his seat, eyes vacant, every now and then making a slow pass over the girl's ass. Cigarettes long burnt out in ash trays smoldering, the only other person in the room too pre-occupied with her music to care.  
Not that there was much left to the imagination; her 'thicc' booty elevated up nicely, lovely curves drawing the eyes down the arch of her back. Past what one might call birthing hips- perfect sexy waists for sure. Men love to put their hands on there; those waists. Not that there was much left to the imagination like say, but still his eyes went to undress. 

What would he see if the hem of that skimpy shirt had ridden up some more, and she would be flipped over for him? Dark erect nipples atop areolas and equally sexy breasts- breasts that Raven always insisted was not big enough; but they were perfect for him. Breastst that he had laid hands upon before, but would be lying to God if he said he didn't want to knead between his rough hands again now.

The slight parting of her legs, her sacredness concealed by the fancy little black thongs. Tempting, teasing, promising. Promising more. Even if she didn't mean to- even if she was only listening to music.

Seduction without intent.  
Fucking bitch.  
"Anymore, anymore, anymore.. anym-"

Somewhere in the near distance a helicopter touched down atop the Sheraton. Perhaps a rich playboy had arrived. There were shapes- two of them- vague on the roof. Such a late night arrival. Drug deals? Human trafficking? 

Raymond didn't know. Didn't care. Anything to distract him from the sight of the pliant, fuckable ass wiggling slowly just feet away from his. His member throbbed in his shorts.

What a view- that ass and... the view. The city. Empire State. 10 million souls going about in the city that never sleeps, the floor to ceiling windows affording them a view that stretched from the bustling 5th avenue streets, past Madison Square Gardens, the bridges, and bays and rivers and docks and harbor beyond, on, on towards and unto horizon. They saw the infinite sky everytime they fucked. Morning night noon 2 A.M.  
Now why not? What stopped him? Two strides and he could have himself to the hilt fucking that sweet ass. His balls ached. He was too virile- not a problem many men faced, maybe he was in luck? More like a curse; he couldn't get enough fucking.

So he didn't think.  
He surged forward, hands immediately coming to her undies as he made quick work of removing them, shorts already down, throbbing member held in his hands as he dragged her towards the edge of the bed by her leg. Resistance was minimal as he angled her hips up, rubbed himself once, twice. Three times, against her before pressing in, hips making little jerky motions as he took her bent over like that.

Gasps. The music still playing, one earphone still in her ear as the other became entwined around her slim neck. His hand was there, too, gripping the nape of her neck as he pressed her head flat down, ass high up, cock rutting her as the sounds of their hips slapping together filled the room, his balls landing softly against her plump ass each time he hilted. 

He rutted her like she was his bitch.

And she was, in so many ways, as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought her to kneel before him, cleaning him up sloppily as his thick, hot seed continued to slowly leak out of her ass, her skilled tongue already working his throbbing shaft well on the way back to full hardness.

He pushed, she yielded, Down. Down on the bed, legs held high and spread practising flexibility she never knew she had as he claimed her again, hard body on hard body, the notion of lovemaking thrown out of the windows as their bodies clashed.  
There was no love making no, gentleness in this no, no.  
This was sex. Pure, animal fucking.  
This was where they belonged.  
"Anymore, anymore, anymore..."


End file.
